Accedent and Hand off
by mariteri
Summary: Hermione calls for help and ends up having far more of her secrets revealed in the process. Rated M for language and mild violence.


**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Blacklist, or any of their characters. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you're liking these one shots. I know I've been enjoying writing them. Review to let me know what you think of this new one as well. Feedback is priceless.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

…

**Accident and Hand Off**

Hermione should have been shocked that Ron had been cheating on her. In truth, it shocked her more that she wasn't surprised in the least that he had done so rather than the fact that he had Lavender in her bed. And this only magnified the fact that she didn't care who he chose to fuck.

Ron had tried to make his excuses, even as Lavender was looking superior decked out in little more than a sheet from the bed. Damn, she thought looking back over to the bedroom. She was going to have to burn those sheets. And she had loved them too!

Lifting her mobile phone, she dialed the only person she could think of to call.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Severus," she breathed. "I-I need help."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"My flat," she answered. "Please hurry."

"I'm on my way," he assured her.

And as promised, he was there within minutes. He found her in her wingback chair in her sitting room. Shutting and locking the door, he went over to her and knew without a doubt that she was in shock. He went around the apartment and stopped at the sight of Miss Brown lying dead in her bedroom.

He went back over to Hermione, making her look him in his eyes. Using Legilimens he looked into her mind and found out what had happened.

Hermione went into her flat after a long day at work with the Unspeakables. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the flat so hearing any sound at all was surprising. Pulling out her wand, she went over to her bedroom and stepped into the room. And there on the bed was none other than Ronald Weasley fucking Miss Brown.

"What the hell!" she yelled, making the two break apart. "You know, Ron, the least you could have done is fuck around at a hotel."

"I-I couldn't afford…"

"Get out! Now!" She threw their clothes at them, sending several stinging hexes at both of them to get them motivated to hurry along.

Hermione had managed to scare Weasley into his clothes and out of the flat. Lavender stayed in nothing more than a sheet.

"Get dressed and get out of my flat," Hermione hissed at her. "Now!"

"You don't scare me," Lavender hissed. "Ronald loves me!"

Hermione laughed bitterly, saying, "His love is as deep as he penetrates you with his cock. And seeing as he is about as hung as an ant that isn't very much." Lavender's face went red at her words. "That's as much as he feels for any of the women he fucks, Lavender. You think you're the first I caught him here with? You weren't the first and but I can say you will be the last. I want nothing more to do with him. He isn't worth my pain or aggravation or even so much as a second of self-doubt. Enough is enough."

Sitting up all the straighter Lavender said, "What kind of woman are you? You keep poor Ron hanging on and for what? You're only saying all that because you can't stand that he loves me! That he'll always love me more than you!"

"If you want him, take him. Goodness knows you two deserve each other," she told the other woman dryly. "Now get dressed and leave! I've had enough of you to last me…"

"You're nothing more than a cold bitch, whose best days weren't all that great…"

Hermione shot off what was clearly just a stinging hex. Lavender overreacted and dove off the side of the bed and proceeded to break her own neck with the awkward way she had done so. She was dead before Hermione knew what had even happened, leaving her in the state that Severus had found her in.

He cupped her face, making her snap out of her shock if only for a moment by gently slapping her face. "Miss Granger?" she blinked at him. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation.

He stood up and pulled out his mobile phone, hitting one of the numbers programed into it.

"Severus, how unexpected," the man on the other end of the line drawled.

"I have no time for pleasantries," he told him. "I need your assistance."

"You will have it of course, but what could be so important as to drag me away from my negotiations with the Czechs over river rights?"

"It's Miss Granger," he told him. "I'll explain everything once you get here…" Severus gave him the address. "And, Red?"

"Yes?"

"Bring Mr. Kaplan."

…

Red rushed into the apartment with Mr. Kaplan to see Hermione sitting in her living room looking like she was in shock.

Severus went over to him. "She caught her paramour in bed with another woman. The boy ran off and she was doing her level best to hurry the little nitwit along, but the girl dove off the bed and landed on her neck. She broke it and needless to say she's dead. I've never seen anything like it before. I thought such accidents only happen in the cinema."

"Apparently not," Red answered, as both he and the woman that was coming in behind him went further into the flat. "Mr. Kaplan, I do believe this case only requires that the body be relocated, as the man that ran off would know that she was here with him."

"Do you want her found?" she asked, her low voice holding an air of no nonsense that Severus admired.

"Yes, better make it look like a good old fashioned accident in her own home," Red said casually, turning to look over to Severus. "You do know where she lives?"

Severus nodded.

"He'll give you all the information you need then," he said, going over to where Hermione was sitting.

He combed a stray curl off of her face, as he looked into her eyes. "It was an accident, Hermione."

She nodded, whispering hoarsely, "But Ron won't see it that way. He'll-he'll be so…him."

Frowning at those words, he turned to Severus who said, "He's an ignorant blowhard, who if convinced of Miss Granger's guilt, will make such a noise to anyone who will listen that, dare I say, even the deaf and the dead would hear him."

"Ahh," Red said, turning to face her. "What is it that you saw in him?"

Hermione thought it over. "I-I don't know anymore."

"Well, that's one I know as well," Red murmured. "At least yours didn't start with a bottle of tequila and end with you waking in Las Vegas married." He saw the disbelief on her face. "Yes, even I have had my drunken regrets."

"But that wasn't one of them, was it?" she inquired.

He grinned, saying, "No, I wasn't married, but I was in bed with a transvestite hooker and a dwarf taking candid shots."

She started laughing, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," he said. "You have the most engaging laugh and yet I have the feeling you don't do it all that often."

Hermione settled into a sad smile. "I haven't had many reasons to laugh lately."

"Why is that?" he asked quietly.

She thought it over. "I allowed other people's wants to override my own. I was putting their happiness above my own." Hermione pursed her full lips. "It was…foolish."

"It was for Potter, wasn't it?" Severus asked and snorted dryly. "So like you to put him first."

"After everything he went through…" She stopped herself. "I'm done with excuses."

"Those will get you nowhere," Red murmured. "Do you care for this Harry?"

"He's like a brother," she answered. "We fought together and we celebrated together. He had this idea in his head—a dream now that I think of it. It was unrealistic and would have locked me into a life I never wanted." Absently she reached out and caressed Red's fair locks near his ear. "You have lovely hair."

"Thank you," he said. "I've been thinking about chopping it all off."

"Really?" She rubbed a few strands between her fingers. "It's your hair and what you do with it is strictly up to you. But it's not as bad, as you seem to think it is."

"Thank you, but it has more to do with how it makes me too recognizable."

She nodded to this, as she pulled her hands away. "I know that one way too well." She looked over to Severus. "Perhaps I should have cut my hair off back then. This tangled mess identifies me to others, as much as my intelligence ever has."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"So you were on the run?"

She looked back over to Red. "Once. A lifetime ago."

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked over to Severus. "He knows about magic and the war."

She looked startled and back over to the man sitting in front of him. "Are you…"

He shook his head no. "I'd hate to imagine what I would be like if I were a wizard."

"Dangerous to one and all, I'm sure," drawled Severus, which made Red laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be the case," Raymond murmured. "So you were on the run?"

She nodded. "I was helping my friend Harry."

His eyes went narrow for a second. "Harry Potter?"

She nodded.

"In other words, you were on the front lines?"

Again she nodded. "Which explains why I'm underweight."

"It's been eight years since the end of the war," he pointed out.

"During which time I attended school."

"Oh, you have a mastery like Severus?"

"I have a Ph.D. in Psychiatry," she told him.

Red looked at her stunned. "You have a degree in medicine?"

"Yes, I specialize in neuropsychiatry," she told him. "Something I more than likely went into as a result of some issues I've faced after the war…" She looked over to see two men carrying away Lavender's body.

"What issues?" Red asked, making her look away from what was going on by gently making her look at him with two fingers to her jaw.

She thought that over. "Harry said the dark lord's name…There was a taboo on it…But he said his name and Ron tried to stop him…It was too late. Before we knew what was what the snatchers were on us. They dragged us off to Malfoy manor. We had the sword of Gryffindor. And Bellatrix…" She looked into Red's intense blue eyes. "She was quite mad, did you know that?"

"I heard as much," he answered. "What happened?"

"They needed to know how we got the sword," she said, pulling up her left sleeve and revealing her forearm. "And I was just a mudblood to them."

He took her arm and winced at the sight of the word carved into her flesh. "Can it…"

"Be fixed? No," she replied. "This is as good as it will ever get. And I am lucky to have it even this healed. But I didn't start telling you this story to go on about this scar." Taking a deep breath, she said, "She hit me with a curse called the cruciatus." He flinched at her words. "I take it you are familiar with it."

"Very much so," he replied. "I was only under for half a minute."

"I can't recall just how long I was under for," she told him. "But it was off and on for approximately two hours."

That had both of them looking at her stunned.

"I thought I was fine afterwards, being able to recall the day, my own name, and assorted other facts." Her eyes closed slowly and she rubbed her forehead with both hands. She lifted her face and looking Red directly into his eyes. "The back spasms were something I knew would be a part of my life from that moment on. What I never expected were the changes to my personality, the way I thought, and my very brain."

Absently, she accioed the tests over and handed them to Red the moment they landed into her hand. He opened up the folder and looked them over, stopping every now and again.

"You have Asperger's?" Red inquired quietly.

"I am a very high functioning, but yes," she murmured, looking over to Severus. "It's a form of autism."

Thinking that over, Severus inquired, "How do you know you didn't have this before?"

"My parents, being the well educated people they were, had my I.Q. tested when I was a child," she told him. "They would have found it then, I'm sure. Not strictly due to the I.Q. test, but the fact that they seemed to test me for just about everything they could have thought of!" She rolled her eyes. "Heaven save us from the well-educated parent looking for answers."

That gained her a crack of laughter from Red.

"I've been trying to hide it," she told them. "It's been…difficult. I would have thought someone would have noticed. But no. Not one of my friends took note of it. It was only Severus that knew something was the matter."

Red looked over to him and he murmured, "On good days, she's able to cover quite well. It's the bad ones…" He paused, looking over to her. "She's far too literal, she trusts every word told her by every person, and if left to her own devices…" He let out a long sigh. "You need to accept help, Hermione. More help than I can give you."

Red took up her hands, making her look over to him. He tilted his head and murmured, "I'd like to help you, if I could."

"To what end?" she breathed.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," he told her.

"Okay," she sighed. "But do make sure we're not standing on it. That would be a right mess, Raymond."

Her soft wicked smile had him laughing, as he said, "You minx!"

Severus watched as Red and Hermione walked away. And for the first time in an age was able to let out a long, relieved breath.

**The End**

**…**

**Well? What do you think? Did you like it? I need to know if I pushed the envelope too far or not with this one. Review to let me know one way or the other. Thanks for your time and you have a great day.**


End file.
